


A Phone Call a Day

by Uncle_Riko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Riko/pseuds/Uncle_Riko
Summary: "You are to call me every night until you get over your fear, got it?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a phone call a day keeps Yoshiko Gay

“I’m going to talk to You about the costumes. In the meantime, Rikocchi, why don’t you call the venue and make sure we’re all set for next week.”

Riko stopped what she was doing, eyes wide and already feeling the sweat trickle down her forehead. Not because Mari had addressed her, but because of the dreadful task she’d bestowed upon her. Anything but _calling_ someone.

“W-Why do I have to call them? C-Can’t Yocchan do it…?”

“Ehh? Why me? Mari asked you to do it?”

It was no secret that Riko was shy. It was true that her time as an idol had helped to alleviate some of that shyness, but it did nothing to address her fear of phone calls.

“I-I’m not very good at talking to people on the phone…”

That seemed to pique Yoshiko’s interest. “Seriously? I see you talking to Chika and You all the time! Or at least, I think so…?” Her voice trailed off. “In any case, don’t tell me you get nervous talking to your best friends!”

Riko could only whimper in response, slowly nodding her head. She did talk on the phone occasionally, but only when absolutely necessary. Chika was always a stone’s throw away (or, within shouting distance, as it were), and You preferred to text anyways. But when she did call them, it was with fearful trepidation; neither Chika’s booming voice nor You’s charming sailor talk did anything to calm her nerves.

Mari had since left, leaving her two lackeys to sort things out. Of course, she was well aware of Riko’s phobia. She just also happened to be aware of a certain fallen angel’s crush on the shy redhead.

“F-Fine, I’ll call them this time. But seriously, we should do something about your problem, Lily.”

Riko breathed a sigh of relief, glad to be out of the woods. “O-Ok, well, what do you suggest?”

Yoshiko hesitated, taking a deep breath before scribbling something onto a sheet of paper. “Here. You are to call me every night until you get over your fear, got it?” Her face had since flushed considerably.

Riko stared at the phone number that lay in her hand, then up at Yoshiko, who, understandably, refused to return eye contact. It was a rare sight, seeing Yoshiko embarrassed. She was kind of cute. “Ok, I guess I’ll talk to you tonight, then?”

* * *

Riko had put it off as long as she could. She had half expected Yoshiko to break first and call her, but that would defeat the purpose. She knew Yoshiko would never force her to do anything uncomfortable anyways. For a coarse, foul-mouthed hell-dweller, she could be extremely considerate. In any case, Riko had to man up herself. She couldn’t rely on her friends for everything.

She typed in Yoshiko’s number, quickly hitting the dial button before screwing her eyes shut. She silently hoped Yoshiko wouldn’t pick up, that she’d already gone to bed. She had no problem talking to her, the phone just made everyone feel like they were against her.

 

 _“Lily? Hey, are you there?”_ Her voice was soft, clear. It wasn’t at all static-y or muffled like Riko had anticipated.

 

“I-I’m here…”

 

_“Good, I was sure you were gonna chicken out.”_

 

“I-I’m n-not a chicken!”

 

_“Sure, sure. Ok, well what do you wanna talk about?”_

 

Wait, Yoshiko hadn’t planned out what they were going to talk about? Riko couldn’t just wing it; she was bad at small talk _in person_ , how could she possibly manage it on the phone? But she had to say something, there was nothing more terrifying than a silent line.

 

“U-Um…the weather’s been pretty nice lately, w-wouldn’t you say so…?”

 

 _“Seriously? Is that the best you got?”_ Riko could hear an exasperated sigh on the other end. _“Well, if you must know, sunny weather is absolute torture for a fallen angel like myself. We like it nice and cloudy, thank you very much.”_

 

Riko stifled a laugh. She appreciated that Yoshiko was putting in the effort for her. “That’s probably why you’re so pale, you never go outside!”

 

_“You’re one to talk, Lily! All you ever do is stay inside and read your lewd manga or whatever.”_

 

“T-They’re not lewd! And they’re romance novels!”

 

_“Pfft. Honestly, what’s the difference?”_

 

“There’s a huge difference!”

 

_“Well, if I wanted some yuri action, I’d just hang out with Mari more. Ugh, that girl is something else.”_

 

Riko laughed. She could almost feel Yoshiko’s eyes roll through the phone. “Yocchan, do you…like anyone?”

 

_“Huh!? W-Where did that come from??”_

 

“O-Oh, I’m sorry, I kinda just said it without thinking…”

 

There was a lag of silence, this time on Yoshiko’s end. _“…Y-Yeah, I do like someone…B-But it’s not like I’m going to tell you who!”_

 

Riko smiled to herself. “That’s fine, I don’t expect you to.”

 

_"Well, what about you?”_

 

“Eh? What _about_ me?”

 

_“D-Don’t play dumb, Lily…d-do you like anyone?”_

 

“…I don’t know.”

 

_“What’s that supposed to mean?”_

 

“I…I think I might like someone, b-but I’m not sure. I’ve never been in love before…it’s nothing like my novels.”

 

_“Ok, your first problem is thinking that real life is gonna be like one of your novels, because that, like, never happens.”_

 

“Ha. Yeah, I suppose you’re right.”

 

 _“I’m_ always _right.”_

 

Riko glanced at her phone. She’d been talking to Yoshiko for over an hour. Without realizing it, she found her nervousness had dissipated. She was actually enjoying talking to Yoshiko. Unfortunately, she was feeling tired; it was nighttime after all. But the last thing she wanted to do was hang up the phone.

 

“…Mm..Yocchan…” she paused, a lengthy yawn escaping, “…are you…looking forward….to the….show………………….?”

Riko barely finished her thought, Yoshiko hearing light breathing on the other end.

 

 _“Lily,”_ she whispered. _“Are you asleep?”_ No response. Riko was asleep. She’d never get a better opportunity than this.

 

 _“Lily, I…”_ Yoshiko felt her cheeks heating up at the mere thought of saying the words she longed to say out loud. Had she imagined she’d confess with flowers, under the moonlit sky? Yes, but those kinds of confessions were only found in novels. This was real life, after all. Besides, it’s not like Riko could hear her. This was all just practice, for the real thing.

 

_“Lily, I’m in love with you.”_

 

She’d said it, finally. She hugged her phone to her chest, attempting to slow the rapid beating of her heart. She was about to hang up the phone when she heard a voice on the other end. She hadn’t been expecting a reply.

 

“…D-Do you really mean it, Yocchan?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested!
> 
> also y'all should request prompts, especially if you like to be disappointed

Yoshiko kept her head down at school the next day, not that Riko would be prowling around the first-year classrooms looking for her or anything. But she had to avoid Riko at all costs. Not only had she confessed to her (inadvertently at that), but in her panic, she had decided to just hang up on her.

She slumped over her desk. Maybe if she avoided Riko long enough, she’d just forget all about it. A sigh followed. That wouldn’t work. They were in the same idol group, the same subunit.

A shrill voice interrupted her trance. “Yoshiko-chan, an upperclassman is looking for you!”

That was the _last_ thing she wanted to hear. Yoshiko stood up abruptly, shiftily glancing around before attempting to sneak out the back door.

“Yoshiko-chaaaan~” Wait, that voice definitely didn’t belong to Riko.

“M-Mari!? W-What do you want from me?”

The bodacious belle slid on over to Yoshiko, wrapping her arm around her. “I hear you confessed to Rikocchi yesterday.” There was a smugness to her voice. Or maybe it was just her normal voice.

“WOW, thanks a lot, Lily.” She hadn’t pegged Riko as the type to blab about it to all of her friends, all of _their mutual_ friends.

“It’s not her fault. A certain _someone_ missed morning practice today. Poor Rikocchi was so red at the mere mention of you.”

Now that didn’t make sense. Well, not the missing practice part, Yoshiko definitely meant to skip out on that. But Riko hadn’t confessed to _her_ or anything. “…W-Why would Lily be embarrassed? Did she…did she say anything about me…?”

“I don’t know,” Mari taunted, a wry smile plastered across her lips, “Why don’t you ask her?”

Yeah fat chance, Mari. Yoshiko was the last person Riko wanted to see. Probably. “Look I think she just needs some space right now.”

As fun of a game this was for Mari, she had to rein it in at some point. “Fine. But don’t forget we have the show coming up next week. So you two lovebirds better make up, ok?”

“L-Lovebirds!?”

 

* * *

 

As Mari had so pleasantly reminded her, Yoshiko had missed out on morning practice, which meant she had to meet You after school to get the final touches on her outfit done.

Approaching the clubroom, she found a suspicious-looking You tugging the door gently shut.

“You-chan? Where are you going? I thought we had to finish up the costumes?”

You squeaked in surprise at the sudden, high-pitched voice that interrogated her so. “A-Ah! Yoshiko-chan! I’m just going to…uh, get a drink of water! Yeah, that’s it! Come grab me when you’re done!” She scurried off, leaving a thoroughly confused Yoshiko behind.

“After I’m done with what?”

No sooner had she asked than her question was answered. As she opened the door to the clubroom, she found the shy redhead sitting at the table, looking mightily uncomfortable. “L-Lily!? W-What’re you doing here?”

“Are you surprised?” She chuckled. “I think we got set up, Yocchan.”

“…Y-Yeah, I figured.” Yoshiko took the seat across from Riko.

Some warning would’ve been nice, of course. She’d been so frazzled from the night before, that she hadn’t rehearsed what she was going to say when she actually met Riko face-to-face.

“So…I guess we should talk about last night, huh?” _Rather sooner than later_ , she mused. Yoshiko glanced to her left, feeling an unsettling amount of eyes peeking into the clubroom before sticking out her tongue in their direction.

Riko timidly nodded her head, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Yoshiko. As bent-out-of-shape as she herself was, she forgot that Riko also was bombarded with a slew of emotions last night. It made sense now that she’d be a little on edge.

The two fell into an uncomfortable silence, neither knowing what to say. Yoshiko took it as a good sign that Riko wasn’t outright disowning her as a friend; maybe their friendship wouldn’t take too much of a hit after all this drama.

“So, um…you never answered my question last night…” Riko didn’t hold back, going straight for the fatal blow.

“Eheheh, um, what question was that again?” Yoshiko feigned a sheepish grin, knowing all too well what question Riko was referring to.

Riko pursed her lips, electing to stare straight into Yoshiko’s violet eyes. God, she was so pretty. “A-Are you really in love with me?”

Yoshiko’s mind started racing, attempting to match the pace of her heart. She didn’t know what to say. She could lie and say she was kidding. But that’d be a pretty twisted thing to do. And besides, Riko looked like she knew the answer already; she just wanted to hear it straight from the Devil’s mouth.

“Y-Yeah…I’m in love with you…” Yoshiko could’ve sworn she heard squeals coming from outside the clubroom, but she paid them no mind. All of her focus was on Riko.

The redhead obviously hadn’t thought her response through, as she fidgeted nervously, the silence returning.

Yoshiko couldn’t help but feel hopeful. Riko was always this flustered, sure, but maybe this time it was a sign of something more.

“D-Do you mind if I think about it a bit…?” Not an unusual request for someone who’d just been confessed to, but Yoshiko certainly hadn’t expected those words to come out of Riko’s mouth.

“Y-Yeah sure…but, think about what, exactly?”

“My feelings for you.” The words left Riko’s lips with no hesitation, Yoshiko’s heart coming to a complete stop. Riko hadn’t even admitted anything. It was just specific enough, phrased in just the right way to give her hope. “Do you remember,” Riko continued, “when I said there was someone I might like?”

Yoshiko nodded her head, not daring to interrupt.

“W-Well, that person was you.” Riko’s cheeks were in full-on blush mode as she finally broke eye contact, much to Yoshiko’s appreciation, as she felt a similar blush taking over.

Had she heard that right? No no no, she couldn’t possibly have. But the look on Riko’s face, it was a very familiar look: the look of a girl in love. Yoshiko knew that look well. After all, she wore that same look every day, every time she laid her eyes on Riko. She didn’t even care that Riko was on the fence, that she was unsure of her feelings; the fact that she even thought of Yoshiko in that way made her more happy than she could possibly know.

“W-Well um…” Yoshiko could hardly contain the excitement in her voice, “t-take as much time as you need! N-No pressure or anything!”

Riko nodded compliantly, a guilty look on her face, as if she felt like she was stringing Yoshiko along. But Yoshiko didn’t feel that way. She was sure of her feelings for Riko. Whether Riko shared those feelings or not, Yoshiko wanted her to be just as sure.

 

* * *

 

Yoshiko was a jubilated mess as she got home, belting Guilty Kiss songs for all to hear. Standing next to Riko up on stage would be a lot different from now on, for better or for worse. Was she worried Riko would eventually turn her down? A little part of her was, but she was just glad she was given a chance at love. Riko could take as long as she wanted to think things over; Yoshiko wanted to hold onto that feeling of bliss for as long as she could.

She stepped out of the shower, toweling her hair dry before finding her phone buzzing incessantly on her desk. _Huh…Lily!?_

“H-Hello?”

_“H-Hi, Yocchan…? I hope I didn’t catch you at a bad time…”_

“N-Not at all, what’s up?” Her heart leapt at the thought of Riko calling to confess to her. Unfortunately, she remembered the promise they'd made the day prior. “O-Oh right! Your phobia...almost forgot.”

 _“Eh? O-Oh, yeah…”_  

“...Hold up, you forgot too? Why did you call me then?”

_“W-Well…I...oh God, this is so embarrassing, but…I just…ummm...I-I just—"_

"Spit it out all ready, woman!"

_"...I just wanted to hear your voice, ok!?"_

Had she heard _that_ correctly?? “W-What? R-Really?” She could've sworn her voice cracked right then and there. "W-Why?"

A momentary silence followed. It was obvious that Riko had been winging the conversation.  _"I-I don't know...When you hung up yesterday I wanted to call you right back and hear you say those words again...s-so I could say them back...I-I don't know, it's stupid..."_

Against her better judgment, Yoshiko found her confusion spilling out of her mouth. "I thought you were taking time to think about it...?"

There was a wistful sigh on the other end. _“Right after you left today, the only thing I could think about was calling you tonight...If that’s not proof enough that I’m in love with you, I don’t know what is.”_ A giggle followed, a most welcome and heavenly sound. _“I guess it didn’t take me that long to figure it out, huh?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it feels kinda rushed, idk, with trying to keep the dialogue fluid, it just feels so fast

**Author's Note:**

> i am riko, except the part where a cute girl sweeps me off my feet


End file.
